


Maybe It Was You All Along

by J____J



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: A little jealousy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't worry it all works out in the end, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J____J/pseuds/J____J
Summary: “I know you guys are just friends but I don’t think he knows that. You gotta let him down easy, Yong. He looks like the type to take these things too seriously. Next thing you know, he’s 40 and still reeling over that time he got rejected.” Moonbyul shrugs her shoulders and flicks her turn signal.Yongsun goes quiet and her hands suddenly turn cold but she still manages to squeak out, “Uh we are just friends and by we I mean you and me, Byul…”





	Maybe It Was You All Along

They were speeding through the Seoul city lights after a night out with their friends. Moonbyul was driving and Yongsun was in the passenger seat watching the buildings go by. A soft R&B jam was playing on the late night radio. The silence was comfortable, but Moonbyul breaks it nonetheless.

 _“So that guy, huh.”_ Moonbyul smirks a bit and looks at Yongsun.

 _“Hm, which guy?”_ Yongsun lazily lifts her head up and turns to Moonbyul fiddling with the volume button of the car radio.

 _“That guy! The one who spent the night making heart eyes at you.”_ Moonbyul knows his name is Eric but would never admit that she took note of it.

 _“Ah, yeah. Wheein and Hyejin told me that he had a little crush on me since freshman year.”_ Yongsun giggles a little bit. She loved the attention. She’d feel all giddy and cute but it wasn’t that anything was going to come from it, it was just nice to feel wanted and desired. _“He’s kinda cute.”_ Yongsun admits.

 _“Pft. He looks like a turtle and a squirrel combined. Not a good mix, if you ask me. Also his mouth is way too small.”_ Moonbyul scoffs and rolls her eyes while proceeding to mock Eric trying to talk to Yongsun.

Yongsun turns to Moonbyul with an incredulous look on her face. _“Jeez, Byul. Why are you so pressed? We’re just friends..”_

 _“I know you guys are just friends but I don’t think he knows that. You gotta let him down easy, Yong. He looks like the type to take these things too seriously. Next thing you know, he’s 40 and still reeling over that time he got rejected.”_ Moonbyul shrugs her shoulders and flicks her turn signal.

Yongsun goes quiet and her hands suddenly turn cold but she still manages to squeak out, _“Uh we are just friends and by we I mean you and me, Byul…”_

Yongsun swears she feels the tension in the car rise so much that it can be cut with a knife. Moonbyul then guffaws and shouts, _“CUT! I got you didn’t I? Man, I’ve been hanging out with you way too much that I’m beginning to catch your acting bug too.”_ Yongsun lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and laughs along with Moonbyul but she swears she saw a second of hurt in Moonbyul’s eyes.

They reach Yongsun’s apartment and Yongsun’s wondering why Moonbyul isn’t parking the car. _“Aren’t you spending the night?”_

Moonbyul gives her a soft smile and answers, _“Nah, I promised to take Seulgi to soccer practice tomorrow and you know how much she adores me.”_

Yongsun nods in understanding, _“Well, text me when you get home, okay?”_

Moonbyul replies, _“Yeah, yeah. Good night, idiot.”_ Moonbyul sighs and shakes her head, her best friend really was an idiot.

___

Yongsun never gets the text. They still hang out the next day but something is _quite_ different. Yongsun notices that Moonbyul is a teensy bit more careful and not as touchy as she would normally be. Moonbyul didn’t latch on to her arm while they were walking to the arcade and didn’t insist on taking a bajillion photos in the photo booth. Yongsun asks her if something is wrong but Moonbyul answers with a shrug and a ruffle of her hair, _“I’m like how I’ve always been, idiot. What are you talking about?”_ Moonbyul crinkles her nose and pinches her cheeks _like she always does_ but Yongsun swears it’s a second shorter than her normal pinches.

Yongsun knows it’s ridiculous that she’s giving this much thought to it but she can’t help but feel that they aren’t the way that they used to and she’s sure that she doesn’t like it.

___

 _“You ready, Yong?”_ Moonbyul asks. They’re in Yongsun’s apartment getting ready for their usual Friday night party at some girl’s house. Moonbyul’s wearing Converses with her ripped blue jeans and a white shirt paired with a blue polo. Yongsun has to admit that she looks pretty good. Moonbyul even wore her glasses and let her silver hair down. Yongsun stares at her and Moonbyul can’t help but blurt out, _“If you look at me a second longer, you might just fall in love with me.”_ Yongsun groans and walks past her best friend and towards the door. Secretly, Yongsun’s relieved that there were flashes of the old Moonbyul. Yongsun checks her outfit out one more time. She was wearing a white cropped top and pink tracksuit bottoms she's sure accentuate _her_ bottom very well. 

Moonbyul calls out and jogs out of Yongsun’s apartment, remembering to lock the door. _“Don’t worry, Yong! You look very good too!”_

 _"Pervert!"_ Yongsun shouts back.

___

They’re headbanging to Robyn’s _Dancing on My Own_ in the living room of some person’s house. Moonbyul has her arms up in the air with her hand in a rock and roll sign with head down towards the floor feeling the beat course through her veins. When Moonbyul looks up, she sees her best friend, equally as lost to the music as she is and it hits her that maybe she’s a little in love with her best friend. Moonbyul stops dancing as the song comes to a close but continues to stare at her best friend. The next song begins to play but it’s muffled in her ears. All she can see is her best friend with her long black hair jumping to the music, laughing with her eyes closed she just can’t help but think that this is how love is supposed to feel.

Yongsun opens her eyes and beckons Moonbyul to come closer. Moonbyul finally hears the music again and it’s Ariana Grande’s _The Way._ Yongsun’s screaming the lyrics and pulls Moonbyul close to her.

She whispers the next line in Moonbyul’s ear. _“And I don’t care, this is it babe, I don’t wanna hide the way I feel when you’re next to me.”_ Moonbyul tries to keep it together because she knows that by tradition, she has to continue singing the next line.

She grabs onto Yongsun’s waist and looks at her straight in the eyes, _“I love the way.”_ And Yongsun continues, _“You make me feel.”_ They proceed to get closer and closer to each other until Moonbyul feels Yongsun’s breath on her lips. They realize that their faces are so near each other. Moonbyul pulls away and lets go of Yongsun’s waist but she continues dancing beside Yongsun but not really with her.

___

Later, when they’re taking a break in the kitchen, hydrating after all that dancing, Yongsun can’t help but think that every interaction she has with Moonbyul is a second shorter from before. She entertains the thought that if these moments pile up then there’s a very real possibility that she could lose her best friend. She thinks that her thoughts are way too sad to be entertaining at a party so she pushes them away. She looks towards the living room and Yongsun notices that Moonbyul’s friends from the photography club are calling out to her. She elbows Moonbyul and points towards the small group in the living room. Moonbyul waves at them and takes two steps towards their direction before she turns back to Yongsun and says, _“Wanna come with?”_ Yongsun shakes her head and says, _“You go on ahead, I’m going to go look for something to drink.”_

Moonbyul smiles her stupid smile and semi-jogs towards her friends. Yongsun internally rolls her eyes. The kitchen counter has a straight view to the living room where Moonbyul is. Yongsun observes out of the corner of her eye that Moonbyul was getting introduced to some girl. Said girl was cute. Yongsun can tell from the girl’s body language that she was interested in Moonbyul. Miss Art Girl, as Yongsun would name her in her head was wearing denim overalls with an orange shirt underneath. Yongsun had to admit that she did those overalls justice. Annoyed with the thought that _she thought_ that this girl that was introduced to Moonbyul was exactly Moonbyul’s type, Yongsun turns away. She thinks to herself, _Moonbyul is just your best friend and this means that she can be introduced and can flirt with whoever she wants._

___

When Yongsun turns back towards Moonbyul's direction, she finds that her best friend and Miss Art Girl are still talking. This was weird. Usually Moonbyul would just brush them off good-naturedly and that she wasn’t really looking to meet new people and would run back to Yongsun, but now she was actually reciprocating?

Miss Art Girl was holding onto Moonbyul’s forearm and Moonbyul was whispering in her ear. Yongsun feels something bubble up in her stomach but she refuses to let that distract her. It’s not like guys and girls don’t come up to her. And so she sort of tries to focus on whatever this guy from the debate club was trying to tell her for the last ten minutes. Objectively, Yongsun thinks, he was cute. He was obviously smart and he looked like her type but _oh my god_ she just can’t seem to care about how many guitar solos Slash had in his entire career when Miss Art Girl is laughing at Moonbyul’s corny joke and Moonbyul has this stupid smug look that almost looks like the face Moonbyul makes when she blatantly flirts with Yongsun, the face Yongsun thought was reserved just for her.

 _“I’m sorry something important came up.”_ She nods curtly to the guy and walks past him and out of the house. Moonbyul notices and quickly apologizes to the girl she’s pretty sure would have been in her bed if Yongsun didn’t just barge out of the house like that. Nonetheless, Moonbyul runs after her idiot best friend that she may or may not be in love with.

___

It doesn’t take Moonbyul long to spot Yongsun. She’s sitting on the sidewalk directly under the lamppost.

Moonbyul walks up behind her and flicks the back of her head, _“What’s up with you, loser?”_

Yongsun turns back and asks, _“What are you doing here? Miss Art Girl looked just about ready to jump you in that living room”_

 _“Ooh is Miss Kim Yongsun jealous?”_ Moonbyul asks as she sits down next to Yongsun.

“You wish.” Yongsun grunts. _Yeah, I really do wish,_ Moonbyul thinks to herself.

 _“Awww what a big baby.”_ Moonbyul pinches her cheeks and makes kissy faces at her. When Yongsun doesn’t respond Moonbyul asks, _“Do you want to leave? I’m kinda hungry.”_

Moonbyul checks her watch, 11:01pm. _“Perfect. That tteokbokki place is still open. Wanna ditch and have more fun with ME, your BEST FRIEND in the whole wide world?”_ Moonbyul stands up and tries to pull Yongsun up with her.

 _“Shut up. You’re way too loud.”_ But Yongsun lets Moonbyul pull on her arms. She can’t help but feel relieved that Moonbyul is her with her and not Miss Art Girl. While they were walking to Yongsun’s car, Moonbyul holds out her hand. _What is she doing,_ Yongsun thinks. _Does she want me to hold her hand? What is happening?_ Yongsun’s heart was beating way too fast and she was about to grab Moonbyul’s hand. But she’s startled by Moonbyul’s annoying voice demanding her to _give her the damn keys to her car so she can eat tteokbokki._

They’re finally inside Yongsun’s car, speeding through the Seoul city lights. Again, Moonbyul was driving and Yongsun was in the passenger seat watching the buildings go by. Moonbyul was loudly singing the lyrics to some One Direction song Yongsun didn’t know and it just suddenly hits her.

_Who else would do this for her? Who else would ditch a party where they were clearly having fun and come out and offer to eat tteokbokki with her best friend at 11:30pm on a Friday night? Nobody. That’s who. Nobody except Moon Byulyi._

And that’s when it clicks. _Wow, I think I’m in love with you._

The car screeches to a halt and Yongsun screams, _“Byul, what the shit! Are you trying to get us killed?_  " Yongsun has one hand over her heart and the other hitting Moonbyul’s shoulder.

Moonbyul would usually move away from the hits but now she was just immobile, _“Me? Get us killed? You’re the one blurting out love confessions like they’re nothing!”_

Yongsun’s brain short circuits and her mouth is agape. _Oh no, oh no, oh no no no. Did she say that out loud?_ Moonbyul shifts the gear from drive to park, lifts the handbrake and looks at her expectantly, _“Well?”_

Yongsun swallows and decides to speak, _“So what if I do love you? Forget it! And I know you don’t feel the same way so stop being annoying and stop looking at me!”_ God, she was so embarrassed. She clicks her seatbelt off and was about to open the door. She has half a mind to walk home despite not knowing where exactly they were. But Yongsun hears the lock click.

 _“Oh you’re not getting off that easy. I’m the annoying one? May I remind you that I was the one who had an issue with that Eric guy (she still refuses to admit she was jealous - the guy was just way too touchy with Yongsun) and you were the one that said we were just friends? I’m not the one who doesn’t feel the same way! You don’t feel the same way!”_ Moonbyul raises her voice.

Yongsun raises her voice back, _“Well, maybe I had to figure shit out for myself first, okay? Maybe I had to see some stupid girl, wait okay she probably isn’t stupid, she looked really nice and had nice hair and is probably smart and knows so much about Van Gogh and probably pronounces it right like Van Goff and I can’t even tell- ugh point is, maybe I had to see some girl showing interest in you before I could realize that I actually liked your stupid ass. Are you happy now?”_

Moonbyul laughs and Yongsun is equal parts annoyed and embarrassed. She wants to tear both her and Moonbyul's head off. It’s one thing to get rejected and another to get laughed at. Yongsun runs a hand through her hair and speaks as calmly as possible while finding the glove compartment box _super_ interesting. _"Look, okay you don't have to be an ass about it. I get that you don't-"_

Her words stop because Moonbyul comes up close and cups her face. _"Gosh, you're such a pretty idiot.”_ They just stare at each other and that’s when Yongsun notices that despite the kind eyes that Moonbyul has, her mouth had that stupid smirk on. Yongsun wanted nothing more but to wipe that stupid smirk off of Moonbyul's face. Yongsun’s about to say something snarky but Moonbyul smiles at her and asks, _"Can I kiss you?”_

When Yongsun raises her eyebrows in confusion Moonbyul continues, _“b- because everything is going to change and I just- I just want to make sure that you're sure because I'm sure. I have been for a long time-"_

Yongsun rolls her eyes a little because of course, Moonbyul would ask for her permission before kissing her because she was Moonbyul, her stupid, respectful, and way too polite best friend, before doing anything that would change their relationship forever. Moonbyul looks back at her nervously and Yongsun can’t help but squeal internally.

 _"Byul, shut up and kiss me."_ Moonbyul gently cups her face again being ever so delicate with her. Yongsun feels her heart hammering in her chest. If you told her this morning that she would spend tonight kissing her best friend, Yongsun would have laughed her ass off. But here she is now, about to taste the lips of the girl she spends Friday nights, Saturday afternoons, and Sunday mornings with and she can't help but admit that it feels _so right_. Moonbyul’s always told her that she knew what she was feeling without Yongsun telling her and now Yongsun is wondering if Moonbyul figured out that she liked her before she herself did. She feels Moonbyul’s soft lips on hers and _damn_ nobody told her that kissing your best friend would feel this good. Yongsun feels herself sigh into the kiss as she buries her hands in Moonbyul’s gray locks. They kiss for what feels like an eternity and all too suddenly, Moonbyul pulls away. Yongsun just _knows_ Moonbyul’s about to say something dumb the second she opens her mouth.

 _“By the way, I’ll have you know that I do not have a stupid ass. It’s a pretty great ass, baby.”_ Moonbyul winks at her and shoots finger guns at her.

Yongsun can’t do anything but shake her head. _“Oh, so we’re into pet names now? Wow, I really can’t believe I like you.”_

Moonbyul chuckles and voices out giddily, _“Hey, you don’t just like me. You even think you love me.”_

Before Yongsun can retort Moonbyul kisses her again. When Yongsun pulls away, she thinks that _okay, maybe it isn’t so bad falling for your best friend._

Moonbyul’s stomach rumbles and Yongsun laughs at the sound. Moonbyul shoots her an angry look that Yongsun knows is all bark and no bite. _“Okay, now put your seatbelt back on. I’m still hungry.”_

___

On their way back from tteokbokki, approximately ten minutes away from Yongsun’s apartment, Moonbyul stops at a red signal despite the absence of cars. It’s a 60-second stop.

Moonbyul changes the gear to neutral and lifts the handbrake, _"Hey, uh I've been trying to think of a cool way to say this since we left the restaurant but we're almost at your place and I just can't think of anything cool to say so I'm just gonna go ahead and-"_ Yongsun sees that Moonbyul offers her hand. Before she can ask Moonbyul just what in the hell she was doing, Moonbyul blurts out, _"Can I, uh, hold your hand?"_

Yongsun snorts at her best friend’s dorky antics while intertwining their hands, _"Why are you suddenly so shy? Where's my face-grabbing, and baby-calling Moon Byulyi?"_

Moonbyul, however, doesn't answer. She just smiles and lifts their intertwined hands to her lips and kisses the back of Yongsun's hand. The light finally turns green and Yongsun will never admit it but she definitely thinks the drive back to her place went by too fast.

___

They’re making out against Yongsun’s apartment door and while Moonbyul’s hands find their way to Yongsun’s finely-shaped bottom, Yongsun laughs. Moonbyul's shaken out of her lust-induced haze and stops kissing Yongsun’s neck. _“Why are you laughing?”_ Moonbyul breathlessly asks.

 _“Well, because I honestly don’t know why we’re making out against my door when we can make out inside my apartment.”_ Yongsun says with a smile in her voice and her arms around Moonbyul’s neck.

Moonbyul growls and bites Yongsun’s neck playfully. _“You’re the one with the keys, baby.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just recently got sucked into Mamamoo and can't get this out of my head. Purely self-indulgent so I apologize if I didn't get their characterizations correcltly. I guess as you guys can tell, I'm a sucker for the classic friends to lovers trope. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
